Mythic Beings
by K.S.T.M
Summary: What if there was more then the Kyuubi sealed with in Naruto. Open the book to magical beings of mythic legends. REWRITE!
1. Prologue

**Mythic Beings**

_Summary: What if there was more than the Kyuubi sealed with in Naruto. Open the book to magical beings of mythic legends._

_Full Summary: At the same time that the Kyuubi was rampaging through Fire Country, thirteen beings are on trial for acts they have committed. When their counsel finds that their crimes are extremely heavy, Shinigami-Sama is charged with finding a place to seal them. A little while later the death god is summoned by the Yondaime to seal the Kyuubi into a baby. Taking this as his chance the Shinigami places his charges into the baby, however a seal that was meant to hold one can hardly hold fourteen properly. It is with the help of his questionable tenants that Naruto becomes a shinobi of legend, that he himself becomes one of these Mythic Beings!_

Warning: Shounen Ai with the possibility of yaoi! Don't like, don't read! Possible bashing! Strong smart Naruto! OOCness! Cursing! OCs! Violence! Unedited! Lazy authoress! The plot bunny might hop away!

A/N: Hey I've decided to rewrite this fic because like with a lot of my other stories, if not all, I have changed writing style slightly and lost sight of my plot. So here it is the new Prologue I hope you like it and please R&R! Anyways there is a slight crossover with a couple of different movies/shows/legends I wonder if you can figure out what ones.

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing except the OCs and maybe the plot… a big maybe on the plot.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/summoning/Inner Sakura/ enraged Jinchuuriki talking"**

'**Demon/summoning/ Inner Sakura/ enraged Jinchuuriki thinking'**

"Mythical creature talking"

'Mythical being thinking'

_**Justus**_

~~~~~~~Dreams~~~~~~~

(Flashback)

_Text_

* * *

Prologue

The sky was clear and the full moon glowed brightly down on the inhabitants of the earth. It was a beautiful night and yet the Yondaime couldn't help his feelings from taking a negative turn.

His wife was in labor, his beautiful fiery Kushina was currently at the hospital giving birth to their first child. Usually this would be a joyous occasion and he would currently be a bundle of nerves outside of the delivery room, however he was also made aware not to long ago that the Kyuubi no Kitsune was seen rampaging towards Konoha.

Minato was no fool, he knew very well that no one had a chance at standing up to a Bijuu never the less Kyuubi the _king_ of the Bijuu.

So he sat hunched over his desk adding some last minute details to a seal he had been working on; trying not to think of what he was about to do, trying not to think about the people who were giving their lives so that he could have just a little more time to execute his plan.

The Hokage sighed as an ANBU came reporting that the Kyuubi had breached most of their defenses, his face turning even more grim as he nodded and used **Shunshin no Jutsu** to get to his wife at the hospital.

"Ah Hokage-sama, congratulations on your healthy new born son." A young nurse said handing him a small blue bundle.

"Unfortunately I have some bad news; Kushina-sama wasn't able to make it. I'm very sorry." She said solemnly bowing before leaving.

Minato felt a sharp pain stab at his heart as despair tried to choke him, _'He will be left to fend for himself!'_ He thought as he held his son just a bit closer to himself. _'The things I do for my village.' _The Yondaime, flashing through the correct hand seals, summoned Gamabunta the toad boss.

With a mournful sigh the Hokage took one last look at his home and his son, before he went off to his last battle.

(Scene Break)

Thirteen figures stood in the middle of a dark stadium, the only light being that which they were standing in, another figure stood a little ways away from them still shrouded in darkness. The figures felt the oppressive weight of judgmental eyes that were coming from the shadowed beings perched in the seats all around them.

"You miscreants have gotten too cocky with your constant rule breaking." An old voice boomed from the people seated above them.

"Their power is immense and their actions endanger us all." Another voice shouted from one of the spots behind them.

"Yes." Something hissed, "Your reckless behavior has put us all at risk!"

"Because of them, the peace that we had built with the humans of this world has been threatened. Many races have also been put in danger because of their recklessness," Was said from the highest point in front of the thirteen. "What shall be done about them?"

"Freaks the lot of them, oddities even for their own kind! Mutants, outcast, trouble makers, _evil_! Their blood is tainted and their magic even more so, we should get rid of them before they can corrupt the rest of us!" A shrill voice, from their left this time, spoke above the others.

"They should be banished!"

"Seal them away forever!" 

"Make them pay!" 

"Rid us of their presence!"

The thirteen in the middle were surrounded by the low roar of insults and hatred that came from their counsel. They were left to be accused without the opportunity to defend themselves, their lips were sealed with a magical bind, and no one would dare try and stand up for them.

They shifted uncomfortably as the counsel became more riled and their sentence worsened with each word that fell from the many beings that made up the counsel.

"Enough!" Everyone quieted as the voice from the highest point once again spoke, "The counsel has spoken! Shinigami, you are to take them and seal them somewhere they won't be able to break out. A place where they won't cause us anymore harm."

The last figure in the middle slunk from the shadows, he was tall with long unnaturally black hair that was tied back into a braid. Intense ruby red eyes looked on impassively at the counsel above him, bowing his head slightly he turned to the criminals and sucked them into his stomach for holding.

Once again bowing to the counsel he disappeared.

(Scene Break)

Minato completed the last hand seal successfully summoning the monstrous form of the Shinigami.

Kyuubi, realizing what he had done, gave a furious roar as his soul was being sucked out of him.

And so on that day of October tenth Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed into a blonde baby by the Yondaime and the Shinigami-sama.

The Sandaime was reinstated as the Hokage and it was he who created the new law supposedly to protect the Kyuubi holder. For he saw in their eyes a maliciousness that would go against the predecessor's last wish, for them to treat his son like the hero he is, so the whole village was sworn to secrecy under penalty of death no one was to mention the true event that led to the fox's defeat.

However none but the Shinigami knew that the Kyuubi wasn't the only thing sealed into the blonde baby.

"Worry not little Naruto, for in time you shall be truly great." With those last words the Shinigami took his finger from out of the baby's hand and disappeared.

TBC

* * *

A/N You've read now please review, I will be trying to keep steady updates with this and the Hive but I can't really make any promises I get distracted easily…

Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 1

**Mythic Beings**

_Summary: What if there was more than the Kyuubi sealed with in Naruto. Open the book to magical beings of mythic legends._

_Full Summary: At the same time that the Kyuubi was rampaging through Fire Country, thirteen beings are on trial for acts they have committed. When their counsel finds that their crimes are extremely heavy, Shinigami-Sama is charged with finding a place to seal them. A little while later the death god is summoned by the Yondaime to seal the Kyuubi into a baby. Taking this as his chance the Shinigami places his charges into the baby, however a seal that was meant to hold one can hardly hold fourteen properly. It is with the help of his questionable tenants that Naruto becomes a shinobi of legend, that he himself becomes one of these Mythic Beings!_

Warning: Shounen Ai with the possibility of yaoi! Don't like, don't read! Possible bashing! Strong smart Naruto! OOCness! Cursing! OCs! Violence! Unedited! Lazy authoress! The plot bunny might hop away!

A/N: Hey I've decided to rewrite this fic because like with a lot of my other stories, if not all, I have changed writing style slightly and lost sight of my plot. So here it is the **new Chapter 1** I hope you like it and please R&R! Anyways there is a slight crossover with a couple of different movies/shows/legends I wonder if you can figure out what ones.

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing except the OCs and maybe the plot… a big maybe on the plot.

"Talking"

"**Demon/summoning/Inner Sakura/ enraged Jinkurichi talking"**

'**Demon/summoning/ Inner Sakura/ enraged Jinkurichi thinking'**

"Mythical creature talking"

'Mythical being thinking'

'_Thinking'_

_**Justus**_

~~~~~~~Dreams~~~~~~~

(Flashback)

_Text_

_lyrics_

* * *

Chapter 1; Whispering voices and Terror times

Nine years later

A young blond sat on a lone swing in the park, watching as the children laughed and played happily together and wishing that he could join them. But their proud parents were sitting close to where they played and he knew that as soon as he approached that those nice warm faces would morph into something hateful and cold.

'_Why don't I have a family?'_ It was a familiar thought that often times plagued Naruto throughout the day and even sometimes into the night. _'I wish I had someone to love and care for me like they do.'_

For as long as he could remember the blond had been alone; treated differently than the other orphans, hated by everyone in the village, except for a very select few people, and all for a reason that was unknown to him.

'_I guess there are some benefits to being completely hated.'_ He thought as he got up and slunk away to his apartment, making use of the back alleyways and abandoned streets not wishing to provoke the villagers today.

They took every excuse they could think of to beat him, even if he did absolutely nothing, hunted him down like some type of animal and took pleasure in his pain. It was that behavior however that taught him one of the most important lesson of his life, how to survive. He knew how to successfully evade people, even with his brightly colored clothes; he was able to hide himself from anyone. If he did not want to be found then no one would ever find him no matter how long or hard they looked. He could also run and boy can he run, he could go fast while still evading stray swings of weapons and trees and he could run far. He can keep going fast enough that after awhile his pursuers just give up.

But it was always best not to irritate the villagers with his presence just in case he was caught unawares, so he made his way through the deserted pathways to his small little apartment.

Naruto froze as he heard a dark rumbling voice whisper to him, "**Who cares what the villagers think. If they come after you, kill them all."**

"W-what?" Naruto asked as he turned around looking for the owner of the voice.

"**If they hurt you, hurt them back." **The voice continued as if Naruto didn't say anything.

"W-where are you? C-come out here now!" Naruto said with panic and fear hinted in his voice. He turned every which way looking for any possible owners of the voice but finding none.

"**If they insult you, make them pay." **

"What do you mean? Who are you?" Naruto exclaimed as he pushed himself back against a wall. Still looking around for the possible owner of the voice, but finding none for he was alone in an empty back alley.

"**If they scream for your blood, give them their own."**

"You're crazy, leave me alone!" Naruto exclaimed tears forming in his eyes.

"**Destroy all who oppose you. Reward those that accept you."**

"Stop it!" he said covering his ears to try and block out the sound.

"**Torture them! Make them bleed! Make their lives a living hell!" **The voice cackled out.

Just as he was beginning to be swayed, a sharp pain erupted throughout his body.

"**Shut the hell up you damn mutt!"** a new deep whispering voice growled out.

"**Please furball, like I would listen to you." **The first voice replied back.

"**Well then I'll force you to shut up!"**

Pain blazed through his head, sharp and piercing, his head pulsing to the beat of his heart. The last thing Naruto was aware of before his world turned dark was the sounds of vicious snarls and tearing flesh that echoed throughout his mind.

Naruto's POV

~~~~~~~Confusion was all I could feel as I looked around my surroundings. It was very similar to Konoha though everything was colored in black, except for the blood red sky. I looked around with a growing sense of fear, that was strange almost unnatural. A loud screech cut through the eerie silence causing me to jump, I felt my breath hitch as another sound reached my ears. It was a slow heavy thump that was closely followed by a hissing like noise that resembled something being dragged through the dirt. Then the wind picked up suddenly creating a vicious howling noise that sent shivers down my spine. ~~~~~~~

_You hear the screeching of an owl,  
You hear the wind begin to howl,  
You know there's zombies on the prowl,_

~~~~~~~My breath caught in my throat as my fear increase tenfold I knew that whatever it was I didn't want it to find me. With my instincts blaring in my ears to flee, I turned and ran as fast as my little legs would take me. ~~~~~~~

_And it's terror time again,  
They've got you running though the night,_

~~~~~~~I let out a terrified cry as a huge, bulky black dog emerged from the shadows right in front of me. Its horrifying glowing red eyes glinted maliciously as it stalked towards me with its sharp pointy fangs bared. ~~~~~~~

_It's terror time again,  
And you just might die of fright,  
It's a terrifying time,_

~~~~~~~ My heart pounded as I ran down the now maze like Konoha streets. I felt a scream bubbling up in my throat as another one of those scary dogs morphed from the surrounding darkness in front of me. Knowing I couldn't go back because of the one and that thing that was behind me, I ran to another alley to my left. ~~~~~~~

_You hear the beating of your heart,  
You know the screaming's gonna start,  
Here comes the really scary part,_

~~~~~~~ My legs pumped as hard as they could as, suddenly the shadows on either side of me begin to morph into those strange canines. And the night was filled with vicious snarls, heart-stopping growls and that eerie thump and then sliding noise that was still behind him.~~~~~~~

_Cause it's terror time again,  
They've got you running through the night,_

~~~~~~~ It felt as if my heart would burst from my chest as I ran through the maze like nightmare. I knew that if I slowed down or looked behind me I would probably die of fear. Finally I burst out of the village and into the forest surrounding it. ~~~~~~~

_It's terror time again,  
Oh, you just might die of fright,  
It's a terrifying time,_

~~~~~~~The wind blew viciously through the tall trunks causing them to creak and moan, I let the scream that had been clawing at my throat out as right before my eyes the once healthy, although black, trees began to rot. ~~~~~~~

_All the trees begin to moan,_

~~~~~~~ I heard the snarls and growls from the monstrous dogs that chased me. All around me I see glowing red eyes, bodies hidden by the shadows and rotten trees. ~~~~~~~

_And the monsters grunt and groan,_

~~~~~~~I felt tears of fear and pain run down my face as I finally got a glimpse at what was making that eerie noise, and wishing that I could erase it all. Because there staring back at me were the rotten faces of the Sandaime, the ramen stand owner and his daughter, all of the people who actually cared if only a little bit about his well being. ~~~~~~~

_Rotting faces full of slime,_

~~~~~~~ I was so beyond scared that it made me sick to my stomach, but I knew I couldn't stop or else they would get me. ~~~~~~~

_Don't you know it's terror time,_

~~~~~~~ Finally I reached an empty clearing that had a clear view of the creepy pale orange full moon. I stopped to catch my breath in the empty and safe clearing. ~~~~~~~

_And it's terror time again,  
They've got you running through the night,_

~~~~~~~ Turning around in pure dread, I let out a horrified scream as one of the monstrous dogs pounced on me from the bushes. ~~~~~~~

_Yes, it's terror time again,  
Oh, you just might die of fright,  
It's a terrifying time!_

Normal POV

Naruto bolted into a sitting position, still letting out a completely terrified shriek as he clawed at his face and neck.

Doctors and nurses rushed into the room, some having to restrain him as they tried to calm the hysterical boy, the Sandaime not too far behind them.

It took awhile but finally after three hours they were able to calm the young blond Jinchuuriki.

"Now Naruto, what happened?" the nice old Hokage asked the boy after the doctors and nurse left.

Naruto kept quiet as one of the whispering voices from earlier told him not to tell.

"It's alright you don't have to tell me." The Sandaime said as he placed his pipe in his mouth.

"Now let's talk about something more interesting, like your ninja training."

Instantly Naruto seemed to perk up as he exclaimed, "I'm going to be the next Hokage, believe it!"

TBC

* * *

A/N yeah that song was "It's Terror Time Again" by Skycycle. I do not in any way own that song. I just so happen to listening to it while writing this fic.

**Hellhounds**; typically have features such as black fur color, glowing red eyes, super strength and/or speed, ghostly or phantom characteristics, and sometimes even the ability to talk. Hellhounds are often associated with the element of fire, and may have fire-based abilities and appearances, hellhounds appear out of nowhere suddenly and have been known to vanish in a blink of an eye. They are often assigned to guard the entrances to the world of the dead, such as graveyards and Indian burial grounds, or undertake other duties related to the afterlife or the supernatural, such as hunting down lost souls or guarding a supernatural treasure. There is a legend, it tells that if one happened to see the hellhound three times, he or she will die an abrupt and unseen death. The most famous Hell hound is Cerberus, who guards the entrance to the underworld. He has three heads, a tail or mane (depends on version of myth) of snake(s), and is tall enough to make men fell like ants. He also has a brother, Orthrus, who has two heads. And what else? Let's see... Oh yeah, they were said to bring the souls of the dead/dieing to hades. (forgot were i copied this info from)

Hoped you liked it and don't forget to R&R


	3. Chapter 2

**Mythic Beings**

_Summary: What if there was more than the Kyuubi sealed with in Naruto. Open the book to magical beings of mythic legends._

_Full Summary: At the same time that the Kyuubi was rampaging through Fire Country, thirteen beings are on trial for acts they have committed. When their counsel finds that their crimes are extremely heavy, Shinigami-Sama is charged with finding a place to seal them. A little while later the death god is summoned by the Yondaime to seal the Kyuubi into a baby. Taking this as his chance the Shinigami places his charges into the baby, however a seal that was meant to hold one can hardly hold fourteen properly. It is with the help of his questionable tenants that Naruto becomes a shinobi of legend, that he himself becomes one of these Mythic Beings!_

Warning: Shounen Ai with the possibility of yaoi! Don't like, don't read! Possible bashing! Strong smart Naruto! OOCness! Cursing! OCs! Violence! Unedited! Lazy authoress! The plot bunny might hop away!

A/N: Hey I've decided to rewrite this fic because like with a lot of my other stories, if not all, I have changed writing style slightly and lost sight of my plot. So here it is the new Chapter 2 I hope you like it and please R&R! Anyways there is a slight crossover with a couple of different movies/shows/legends I wonder if you can figure out what ones.

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing except the OCs and maybe the plot… a big maybe on the plot.

"Talking"

"**Demon/summoning/Inner Sakura/ enraged Jinkurichi talking"**

'**Demon/summoning/ Inner Sakura/ enraged Jinkurichi thinking'**

"Mythical creature talking"

'Mythical being thinking'

'_Thinking'_

_**Justus**_

~~~~~~~Dreams~~~~~~~

(Flashback)

_Text_

* * *

Chapter 2; Meeting a Kitsune

About three months has paced since Naruto's little episode, three months since the young blond had a decent night's sleep, three months since those horrible nightmares began to haunt him with the terrify monstrous canines and their eerie glowing red eyes.

The blond stood in the middle of one of the training grounds trying to catch his breath and taking note of the positions of his various kunai and shuriken.

He had been working on his accuracy since he got out of the academy earlier that afternoon, but now it was late and he was starting to tire. His arms and legs were beginning to burn from the constant motion of throwing his weapons and the jumping and running around he did to hit different targets at different angles. His lungs worked over time to try and pull in the cool night air, as his heart thundered from the exertion.

Even though his body protested he hadn't yet reached that bone wariness that would prevent dreams, so he went around the clearing and picked up his weapons to do it all again. He found that if he was truly exhausted enough then he had a better chance at not having that same nightmare, or at least not remembering the majority of it.

That made for more sleep than if he were to just go to bed normally, and to him that was good.

(Scene Break)

"I guess that's enough for tonight." Naruto gasped out two hours later.

Collecting his weapons for the last time that night the blond heaved himself home, stumbling here and there as his legs tried to give out on him. After reaching his apartment he made a beeline to his room, sleep taking him before his head could even touch his pillow.

Cerulean eyes took in the now familiar settings of his nightmare; the pitch black buildings that was the same shade as the ground and surrounding trees, the sky that was the color of freshly spilled blood, and the huge daunting orange moon that looked way to close.

A shiver ran down his spine at the familiar screech that always came before the dragging thumps of the slow broken footfalls. It was time to run, because the chase had began and he would rather run into those horrible dogs then face the creature that was behind him again.

He had did that once, figuring that nothing could be worst then the hellish hounds and his zombified precious people but he was wrong. Oh so very wrong; it was hard to look at for its appearance was never the same for more than two seconds. It was rotten yet whole, disproportion-ed yet it had no form, it was all of his friends yet no one he knew, it was all of his fears mashed into one blob like being. And yet the worst part about the creature was its smell, one so putrid, so pungent that the smell coated his tongue and gagged him, it caused his stomach to curl in on itself and his eyes to tear. A smell that was so powerfully foul that it followed him into his consciousness and was all he could smell or taste for the rest of the day.

Naruto shuddered as the false fear that had been clouding his mind was replaced by true fear, causing his pace to pick up.

Once again, like every other time he was forced to have this dream, the black dog appeared in front of him, blocking certain paths and herding him towards the forest.

'I wonder why it doesn't want me going there.' He felt his eyes narrow as another hound appeared cutting him off again.

Making a quick decision, Naruto continued on the path he was going and was completely surprised when he ran straight through the dark hound. He was even more startled when his surroundings abruptly changed, turning from the black Konoha with the red sky and orange moon to a dirty sewer system.

Stopping a little ways from the opening the blond looked back to see the black hound. "Aw come on Naruto-kun, why don't you come back this way so that we can play?" said the dog in a growling voice as it paced at the opening to the sewer.

Shaking his head fiercely Naruto turned and ran down the dim damp tunnel, determined to make it as far as he could from the opening.

(Scene Break)

Naruto huffed in annoyance as he took another turn only to come to a dead end once again. The tunnel that he found himself in was nothing but a giant labyrinth and he was beginning to think that he may never find his way through. Just as his hope was all but lost the blond spotted a red glow at the end of the hall that he was in.

The opening branches out into a large cavern that had huge bars carved into the back wall. Directly in the middle a small paper with the kanji for seal kept the two behemoth doors closed.

Wondering over the nine year old peered into the dark depths of the cage, "W-what the hell!" he yelped when a giant paw landed where he was once standing.

"**I missed."** A dark voice rumbled as the paw retracted and a pair of huge red eyes appeared floating in the darkness.

"What are you? Where are we, and why does everything try to kill me here?" asked Naruto near hysterics.

"**I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune!"** The voice boomed as its owner shifted closer to what little light there was, **"We are currently in your mindscape, in the part where the seal holds me to be more precise. As for the last part of that question, don't you ever lump me together with that lowly mutt."** Kyuubi sneered down at the blond as a tremble shook his tiny body slightly.

"So you're the reason that the whole village hates me!" The blonde sighed gloomily, turning away from the demonic being in front of him. "They'll never see me for myself if that's the case." He continued not noticing the lights dimming even more than they already were.

"**As much as your pain amuses me, I'll have to point out that if you don't stop with the depressing thoughts we won't have any light at all and this place will become even more filthy and flooded."** The fox felt slight guilt and annoyance warring inside of him as he watched the young boy in front of him. **'Even if he is that bastards son, he's still a kit therefore he needs to be protected.'** He thought grumpily.

"So that black Konoha is a part of my mindscape too, does that mean that that dog is seal within me also?" The blond asked after a while.

"**Yeah, he probably means to turn you crazy or something like that. However since I hate his existence I will try to redirect you here whenever he brings you to your mindscape."** Kyuubi said as he stared at the boy and his surroundings contemplatively.

"But I have never heard of anything like him before!"

"**You wouldn't have, you humans don't really know about much."** Letting out a sigh of resignation the feared Kitsune looked down to the young boy in front of him. **"If your ever plan on reaching that ridiculous goal of yours, you will need training."**

"Are you offering to train me?" Naruto exclaimed in excitement.

"**Yes, however I want you to wake up, place some candy out in a corner and leave your window open. The candy should preferably be something that tastes like honey if you have it."** The Kyuubi said as he lay down with his paws crossed.

"What for?" Naruto asked curiously.

"**Just do it and you will find out."** With that the blond was thrust out of his mind.

Naruto woke with a start glancing around, he found that it was still dark out. Sighing the blond went over to where he kept his secret stash of candy, picking out a couple of pieces he went to his messy kitchen and opened the small window near his flower pot. It was behind there that he placed the candy.

With that done he trudged through his dirty room and went back to bed.

Mindscape

"So Kyuubi-sensei what will I be learning first?" Naruto asked as soon as he reached the room that the fox was held in.

"**The first thing that you will be learning is that my name is not Kyuubi."** The Kyuubi said dryly as he shifted into the light.

"It's not, than what is your name?" Blue eyes widened in shock at that piece of information.

"**My name is Akihiro, though during lessons you will address me as Kyuubi-sensei."** The fox waited for his new student to nod in understanding before continuing, **"The first lesson will be chakra control, I want you to stick a leaf to your forehead for as long as you can."**

"When will I learn awesome jutsu?"

"**I'm not teaching you jutsu."**

"What, why not?" Naruto exclaimed.

"**I'm a demon we hardly ever use jutsu we minipulate our energy to do whatever we want it to, so why would I know human jutsu?"** The Kyuubi snorted in irritation, **"This brings us to our next topic, I will be giving you some enhancements so that you can do what I want to teach you."** Akihiro motioned the blond forward with one of his tails.

"How am I supposed to stick the leaf to my head?" The blond asked as he squeezed into the cage, "And what kind of enhancements are you going to give me?"

"**You will need a lot of concentration at first to stick the leaf to your head, other than that just channel your chakra to the correct spot."** The Kitsune wrapped a couple of tails around the boy in front of him channeling his youki and chakra into his Jinchuuriki. **"As for the enhancements, I will be strengthening your senses, they will be weaker than a hanyou's but stronger than any other ninja's. I will also alter your chakra network slightly so that you will be able to wield some youki without causing as much damage as it will normally. This will allow you to perform some demonic abilities, it'll be kind of like a Kekkei Genkai."**

"Kyuubi-sensei, what's youki?" Naruto asked, his voice muffled by the thick fur of Akihiro's tails.

"**It is the energy that we Youkai use to execute most of our attacks."**

"So it's just a fancy word for chakra?"

"**No, it's the 'spiritual' portion that makes up chakra. It's a lot more potent too, that's why it's dangerous to seal us inside of humans because you guys can't manipulate your own spiritual energy never the less handle a demon's."** Akihiro stayed silent for a while allowing Naruto to process the information he gave him so far. **"Now all of the changes that I made should be done in about a week's time, I don't want you to be overwhelmed so I spread the process out."**

"So do you want me to train here or when I'm awake?" asked as the Kyuubi's tails pulled away from him.

"**Both places, it would do you good to learn how to manipulate your mindscape."**

"How do I do that?"

"**It's a simple process, just concentrate on what you want to make it appear."**

Naruto nodded as he focused on what a leaf looked like and he was mildly happy when one appeared in front of him immediately. His joy was short lived however when he saw that the leaf had eyes and fangs.

"**Okay, this might take longer than I originally thought."** The Kitsune said as he watched the leaf try to eat his container.

(Scene Break)

Naruto sat in one of the empty training grounds like he had been doing every day, after the academy let out, for a month. So far he had been able to keep the leaf stuck to his head for about three and a half hours with little to no concentration; he was also able to control his mindscape to an extent. That really helped him get out of those horrible nightmares faster when Akihiro was unable to prevent them.

"**I think about another week of this and we can begin tree walking."** The Kyuubi said.

'Kyuubi-sensei, how come you know these exercises but not any jutsu?' Naruto thought back as he continued the leaf exercise, determined to beat his record.

"**Because demons came up with them, a long time ago our races got along better than they do now and demons taught humans how to harvest some of their energy. They of course went ahead and created jutsu after learning that."**

'Oh… I still don't see why you made me leave that candy out by the window.'

"**I'm not going to tell you, you will just have to wait and see for yourself."**

'But when will I see?'

"**You will definitely know when that something happened when it happens." **

Sighing in defeat Naruto accepted the fact that he will never get anything out of the fox about that subject. 'So what will I be learning after these chakra control exercises?' He thought as he broke his record.

"**I will be training you in the abilities you gained from my Youki and how to properly control my powers." **The Kyuubi paused in thought, **"Both of those require exceptional chakra control so I wouldn't dare begin on those until you have completed all of the exercises to a satisfying degree."**

'When do we start to learn what powers that I received?'

"**Well first I am going to teach you how to properly learn to use your senses. I am going to make a mighty fine tracker out of you."** Naruto could just image the glint that would light the fox's red eyes. **"Then we will see what your chakra affinity is, I believe that shinobi have a paper created to help figure that out. Then after we work on all of that stuff we will begin on your demonic abilities."**

Sighing once again the blond looked around to find that the sun had already set and the full moon was high in the sky.

'I can't believe I held it there for about six hours.'

"**Hmm, maybe we can start the tree climbing exercise tomorrow, you will of course still have to continue this one too."**

Grunting in agreement the ninja in training stood and carefully made his way home, he didn't want the leaf to fall off now after so much progress was made.

"I'm home!" Naruto called out uselessly as he made his way through his messy living room to the equally dirty kitchen.

Eating a quick dinner of a couple of cups of ramen the blond trudged through the stuff on the floor to his bed.

With another sigh he flopped down on his bed and fell asleep quickly.

Mindscape

Naruto made his way down the familiar tunnel ways to the cavern that Akihiro's cage was held in.

"So what are we going to be doing tonight?" Naruto asked as he squeezed through the bars to sit right in front of the large fox.

"**I want you to make this place into a forest so that we can begin the tree climbing exercise."**

Nodding the blond concentrated hard on what he wanted his mindscape to look like, he smiled in satisfaction after opening his eyes, not even realizing that he had closed them, to find a stunning forest clearing.

It was surrounded by beautiful colossal _ancient_ trees, each with the kanji for seal carved into its trunk. In the middle was a gorgeous tree that appeared to be a weeping willow, it was also a very old tree judging by how tall and thick it was.

To the right of the willow was a crystal clear stream that branched off from a small lake that sat directly under a waterfall.

To the left of the willow tree was a lush field, with soft green grass and beautiful flowers decorating it here and there with splashes of color.

He and Kyuubi were sitting in the entrance to a large cave that sat at the bottom of an enormous mountain.

Looking around the Kitsune grinned, **"Not bad Kit, this place is actually wonderful you should keep it like this!"** Akihiro watched in slight amusement as his kit practically glowed with the compliment.

Naruto was startled as a flash of light suddenly engulfed his mentor, when the light faded away it revealed a young looking man where the fox once stood.

The man had flowing long burgundy hair that complimented his flawless tan skin that was wrapped around a lean figure. Golden cat-like eyes stared at the blond out of an angular smirking face. The only way Naruto was sure that this was the Kyuubi, besides the fact that he watched him change, was the red fox ears poking out of his hair and the nine red fox tails swishing merrily behind him.

Akihiro smiled revealing sharp fangs, **"Are you surprised Kit? This is one of my more humanoid forms."**

"I didn't know you could do that." The blond said with a frown.

"**Why not? Kitsune are expert shape-shifters and illusionist."**

Shrugging Naruto changed the topic, "What do I have to do?" He asked as they walked towards the willow tree.

The blond absentmindedly noted that there was a stone path leading towards that large weeping tree. As they neared it both were mildly surprised when the hanging branches in front of them parted on their own. Inside of the curtain of leaves was a large space, it had medium sized smooth rocks in rows with one up front near the trunk, it reminded Naruto of a class room.

"**For this exercise you will need to direct a certain amount of chakra to the soles of your feet to stick to the tree. Too much chakra will propel you off and too little will cause you to slid down."** Akihiro said as he sat on one of the rocks lotus style.

Naruto nodded as he walked through the rows towards the tree, stopping a little ways away he began to channel his chakra to his feet.

"**Here's a suggestion Kit, take a running start it makes it easier."**

With a look of determination the blond charged at the tree, barely making it a foot before falling back down to the ground.

'**Well this is going to take forever!'** The kitsune thought as he watched his kit once again try and fail.

Morning

Naruto woke up feeling grumpy; he barely made any process with the tree climbing exercise and he had a mild headache. Stumbling out of bed, sill mostly sleeping, he made his way to his bathroom for a steaming hot shower, or an icy cold one as the landlord usually cut off his water heater.

After he showered, brushed his teeth, and dressed, the blond went to the kitchen to have a breakfast of ramen. He was half way through his third cup when something finally registered in his brain.

"My house is clean!" He exclaimed in shock as he turn away from his food to inspect the shining surfaces of his counters and table. "I didn't have to trudge through mounds of trash, or search for the least dirty outfit to wear!" Momentarily abandoning his ramen the blond thoroughly explored his sparkling apartment.

"**I think you should give up your hopes of ever becoming a ninja if this is how observant you are going to be."** The Kyuubi chuckled out.

Huffing in annoyance he finished his food and rushed out of his house, not wanting to be any later to the academy.

'I wonder how my house got cleaned?' Was the last lingering thought as he docked the rock that sailed towards him.

TBC

* * *

You have Read now please Review!


End file.
